


Watercoloured hearts

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Emotions, First Kisses, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Halloween, High School AU, I love yous, Kissing, M/M, Mama McClain, Pumpkin carving, Seasonal, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, art kid!lance, athlete!keith, halloween again, high school project, horror movies, its very gay, keith has a motobike, lance is the gayest of gays, lance paints keith a lot, lance rides keiths motorbike, valentines day, vulnerable Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: ‘Watch it.’ Pidge said softly with a giggle, elbowing him in the side.‘Watch what?’ Lance asked and Pidge just snorted.‘Your gay is showing.’Lance decided not to rise to the bait. ‘Excuse you, my gay is always showing.’Pidge laughed and rolled her eyes like there was a secret she knew that he didn’t and Lance eyed her for a moment before turning back to Keith who gave him a quick smile before retreating to the showers.





	Watercoloured hearts

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! go check out this amazing art erica did!!!!! aaaaaa its so good!!
> 
> [CLICK HERE](https://erica-doodles.tumblr.com/post/173245392568/ahhh-okay-so-i-got-to-be-a-part-of-the-klance)
> 
>  
> 
> this was one of my pieces for the klance reverse bang 2018 and its been such a great project to be a part of!!

The crowd cheered and Lance sighed, his vision obstructed as the people in the row in front of him stood up to clap. What anyone found interesting or exciting about sport would never cease to escape him. He waited until they had sat back down to flip the page in his sketch book – feeling completely over the drawing he had been doing of the football pitch. They all moved around too quickly anyway so most of it was just guesswork.

He glanced to the side of him where Pidge was sat and begun to aimlessly sketch her, attempting to be subtle as he knew that she wasn’t too fond of him drawing her. He could be at home right now, playing Pokemon or watching Netflix. Or painting. Probably painting as his project was due in not too far off now.

He sketched Pidge for a little longer and then Hunk who was to the right of her, and Shiro. He barely even realised the game was over until Pidge jabbed him in the shoulder and narrowed her eyes when she saw the drawing.

‘I’ll let you off this one time since we dragged you along. Not again Mcclain.’

‘Gotcha.’ Lance replied with a wink and Pidge rolled her eyes.

‘Come on, let’s go and congratulate Matt.’

‘Oh, they won?’

‘Yes, dummy.’ Pidge laughed and stood up as the rest of the crowd did to make their way out of the stands. 

Lance trailed after them as they made their way down to the centre of the pitch where most of the team still stood.

‘Good turn out today, huh?’ Matt grinned, throwing an arm around Shiro’s shoulders and ruffling Pidge’s hair. 

Shiro looked over his shoulder for a moment, looking troubled and Lance followed his gaze. It was one of the team members – he didn’t know his name, only that he had a mullet and a leather jacket. Oh, and a motorbike.

Shiro refocused as Matt kissed him and Lance tugged on Hunk’s sleeve.

‘Can we go now? I reaally need to get some stuff done later. Are you still coming over?’

Hunk nodded. ‘’Course. I’ll do some of my history homework while you paint. Lord knows you need me around to keep you focused.’

Lance pouted. 

‘You know it’s true, buddy. Come on, let’s go.’ He said with a laugh and they said goodbye to the others before making their way to the front of school and beginning the walk back to Lance’s house.

Lance grimaced and put a hand to his head and Hunk looked at him concernedly.

‘Still feeling rough? Maybe you should take the day off tomorrow to rest up.’

Lance hummed. ‘Might do. It would give me a chance to get some extra art done at least, I’ve really slacked this term.’

He and Hunk ended up watching a new movie on Lance’s laptop about Zombies that had recently come out after about forty minutes of work as Lance was still complaining of a headache and dizziness.

‘I don’t see why Pidge has to go to every one of Matt’s games.’ Lance complained after the movie had ended and Hunk had begun some more work. Lance was lazing on the bed.

‘He’s her brother – she wants to support him.’

‘I don’t see why we have to go to all of them.’

Hunk chuckled. ‘You really don’t like them that much?’

‘They’re boring. Who wants to watch a bunch of guys running around with a ball?’

Hunk raised an eyebrow and Lance snickered.

‘It’s not like we sit close enough for a good view anyway.’ He said biting his lip. ‘If I’m going to watch some sweaty guys exercising, I’d at least like to have a good view.’

‘Good to know you’re just as thirsty even when you’re ill.’

‘Hunk, buddy. I am always thirsty. Do you understand how hard it is to get some action around here?’

‘Matt and Shiro seem to be doing just fine judging by those hickeys Shiro was sporting today.’ Hunk chuckled at Lance’s pout.

‘Well, lucky them.’ He said flatly. ‘I’m serious! I mean, I can get a girl easy, sure, but sometimes -’ he gave a frustrated sigh. ‘Sometimes I’m just really freaking gay, okay?’ 

Hunk laughed. ‘Trust me, I know.’

Lance coughed and Hunk gave him a worried look. ‘I hope you’re not coming down with something.’ 

Lance waved it off. ‘I’m sure it’s nothing, I’ll be right as rain tomorrow I’m sure.’

Needless to say Lance was not right as rain the following morning and his Mama insisted that he stay home. 

He slept for most of the day, despite his wish to have been productive and get some of his artwork done, but nonetheless – sleep was healing as they say and Lance was well enough to go in the following day.

It took approximately twenty minutes of arriving at school for his day to be absolutely ruined.

‘Hey.’ It was Mullet.

‘Hey, dude.’ Lance replied, suppressing a sigh. 

‘Guess we’re partners now, huh?’ He said with an awkward smile, sitting down next to Lance. Had to be the one day Lance wasn’t in that they picked partners. Lance supposed he felt a little sorry for the guy – the last one without a partner. 

‘Yep. Well, I’m Lance.’ He said, taking in Mullet’s appearance – still as emo as he had been last time Lance had seen him, though considerably less sweaty. 

‘Keith.’ 

‘Keith, hn.’ Lance said, testing it out. ‘Nah, I like Mullet better.’

‘Wh- I do not have a mullet!’

Lance snorted, looking at Keith’s hair. ‘Uh, yeah, you do, sorry you had to find out like this.’ He said consolingly, suppressing a chuckle.

Keith scowled at him. ‘How do you want to do this project then?’

‘Uh. You can come over to mine and we can do it after school over a few days if you want. When are you free?’ 

Keith shrugged. ‘Whenever.’

Lance pursed his lips. ‘Right. Tonight then? You have practice after school or?’

Keith nodded. 

‘Well, I’ll probably get dragged along some way or another, so I guess I’ll see you there.’

Keith nodded again. ‘Yep.’

They fell into a rather awkward silence after that and didn’t exchange another word for the rest of the lesson. Lance was grateful to have Art class next, very much looking forward to being able to chill for a bit.

Lance was already at the football pitch by the time Pidge arrived from her English class.

‘What gives?’ Pidge grinned as she approached. ‘You usually hate coming here.’

‘I resent it.’ Lance supplied, grinning back. ‘Nah, I got paired with Mullet for a stupid Science project so we’re going to make a start. Hopefully it’ll be over in a few days anyway.’

‘Mullet?’ Pidge asked sceptically, and Lance nodded towards Keith as the football team came out of the changing rooms and onto the pitch.

‘Oh, Keith, cool.’

‘Cool? I would literally rather be paired with anyone else.’ Lance said flatly.

‘Why?’ Pidge asked and Lance squirmed under her gaze.

‘Well – we’re just, I don’t know… Incompatible, I guess. He’s – ugh, I don’t know, okay?’

Pidge snorted. ‘So basically you’re judging him because…?’

‘...Of his hair?’ Lance winced as he said it and Pidge laughed.

‘Lance! You can’t just -’

Lance grumbled. ‘And he- he doesn’t like anyone! He doesn’t socialise!’

Pidge crossed her arms over her chest and grinned at him knowingly. ‘I don’t socialise and yet you like me.’

‘Sometimes I wonder.’ Lance muttered under his breath and Pidge narrowed her eyes.

The pair sat down in the stands as the team began practice. Lance whipped his sketch book out and begun aimlessly and messily sketching the moving figures again. 

‘I’ve got you all figured out, Lance.’ Pidge said teasingly, drawing him out of his thoughts and he blinked, realising that he was currently outlining Keith’s hair in his drawing. 

‘What?’ Lance said hurriedly, abandoning him and moving onto Matt. ‘I don’t know what you could possibly be referring to, Pidgeon.’ He looked away, feeling his cheeks heat.

‘Sure you don’t want to sit closer? We can get a better look.’ 

‘I don’t want a better look! Why would I want a better look?’ He cried and Pidge snorted.

‘Um, because you’re drawing them? Or did you forget?’ 

‘Shut up! Whatever you’re thinking – you’re wrong!’ 

‘Mhm. Okay.’ Pidge replied, grin still on her face as she turned back to watching the rest of the team. 

Of course she was wrong. Lance defended himself as he continued to draw the other team members; he had only started with Keith because he had such a distinctive hair style; nothing more and nothing less. That was it. 

Lance had just about finished up his drawing as the practice session ended and the two of them left the stands to walk down to the pitch. 

Matt was talking to one of the other members of the team and Pidge walked eagerly over to him, leaving Lance to walk over to Keith, who stood alone, with a towel flung over his shoulder and was drinking from his water bottle.

‘Hey.’ Lance said and Keith ran a hand through his hair, pushing his hair out of his face momentarily and looked at Lance.

‘Hey.’ He replied. ‘I’ll just go and shower real quick and then we can go.’ He said and then turned tail and headed for the changing rooms.

There were two things at the front of Lance’s mind in that moment. A – yes, Keith did seem to always be this rude and B – Lance was really, really fucking gay.

Too bad about his personality, huh, because Lance really didn’t need that image of a sweaty Keith with his hair pulled back ingrained into his mind forever. 

Lance finished up the rest of his sketch while Keith showered, cleaning messy lines and erasing a fair few anatomy mistakes he could spot and re-drawing them.

‘Ready?’ Keith asked, coming up to him. Lance closed his sketchbook and hurriedly put it away.

He looked up at Keith and inhaled. ‘Yep.’ He said, and Keith pushed his now dripping hair out of his eyes, and Lance averted his eyes as it flopped back down again, little droplets of water running down Keith’s cheek.

‘So, uh. How are we getting there?’ He asked as they arrived at the front of school.

‘Uh. Walking?’ Lance asked with a raised eyebrow, how else were they- Oh no. ‘No. Not happening.’

Keith smirked. ‘You expect me just to leave it here?’ 

Lance narrowed his eyes. ‘There is absolutely no way in hell I will ever get on that death trap.’

Keith’s smirk widened. ‘Scared?’

Lance could feel a growl in the back of his throat. ‘I want to live.’

Keith crossed his arms over his chest. ‘I haven’t died yet.’

‘Yet!’ Lance hissed.

Keith cast a glance towards where his motorbike was parked and then looked Lance up and down. ‘So you are scared then.’ He baited him.

Lance wouldn’t take it. He wouldn’t - ‘Of course I’m not scared, mullet. I just don’t trust your driving skills.’

‘Oh? Have a basis for that?’ Keith asked, turning to walk towards it and Lance had no choice but to follow him. 

‘I just have a feeling about you!’ 

‘Fine. You tell me where you live and I’ll drive. I’ll meet you there, how long does it usually take you to walk?’ He asked, picking up his helmet and eyeing Lance.

Lance swallowed and glared at Keith. He outstretched his hand for the helmet. ‘You have another one of those?’

Keith shook his head and tossed his to Lance. ‘Hold on tight.’ He said, getting on the bike and looking at Lance expectantly. 

Lance reluctantly put the helmet on and clambered on behind Keith, gingerly resting his arms on Keith.

Keith snorted. ‘Come on, I thought you didn’t want to die?’ Keith asked, taking a hold of Lance’s hands and wrapping them firmly around his waist. ‘Now where do you live?’

Lance gave Keith directions to his house and was thankful that they were simple enough as he didn’t think he would be able to speak once they were on that thing. Lance felt himself jump as Keith revved the engine and if he squeezed his eyes shut as they began to move and didn’t open them for at least five minutes, then Keith didn’t need to know that. 

Lance was thoroughly relieved to arrive safely at his house, and also thanked the lord that his Mama wasn’t home to see him pull up in the drive on the back of a motorcycle. That… Would have taken some explaining. 

Lance fumbled with his keys for a moment before letting them inside the house.

‘Uh, drink?’ He asked, heading for the kitchen and Keith shrugged.

‘Sure. Water, thanks.’ 

They went up to his bedroom after getting the drinks and Lance cleared his floor, and sat cross legged, looking expectantly up at Keith.

Keith glanced around Lance’s room before joining him on the floor. ‘You want to make an exploding volcano then, or?’

‘A what?’ Lance asked, eyebrows raised.

‘No?’

Lance opened his mouth and then closed it again. ‘I mean, we can.’ He said thoughtfully. ‘I just thought maybe that was a bit mainstream.’

‘Who cares? We’ll just have to make it the best damned volcano of the lot then, huh?’

‘Damn right.’ Lance agreed, eyes narrowing. 

Keith huffed out a laugh and Lance glared at him.

‘What?’

‘You’re pretty intense for an art kid, you know.’

‘Who are you calling art kid, mullet?’

Keith raised an eyebrow and gestured around the room to where Lance had canvases with paintings in varying states of completion around, and a multitude of art supplies spread across surfaces. 

‘Oh yeah? Well you’re pretty emotionless for a football star.’

‘It’s just a sport.’ Keith said lightly. 

‘You don’t like it?’

‘I don’t dislike it.’ Keith said after a moment.

‘So what, aren’t you passionate about something?’ 

Keith looked at him awkwardly and Lance wondered for a moment if he had overstepped. ‘Not really.’

Lance didn’t know what to say to that. ‘Not even exploding volcanos?’ He asked with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood.

Keith smirked back. ‘Now that I can get behind.’

‘You know what we should do?’ Lance asked, standing up and going to his desk.

‘Mm?’ Keith replied, getting some papers out of his bag with the details of the assignment on them.

‘We should make a little village and then when the volcano erupts, it destroys the village, just like in real life.

‘Dark, I like it.’ Keith replied and Lance lifted the lid of his laptop. 

‘We are going to need to go shopping for ingredients, I think.’ Lance mused, looking up a tutorial on how to make the volcano. 

It was dark by the time Keith left Lance’s house, and the two had begun to assemble the main frame of the volcano, though having missed a step or two somewhere in the middle and having had to quickly backtrack to get it right this time. 

Lance supposed that Keith’s company wasn’t too bad, even if he didn’t quite understand Lance’s jokes some of the time, he usually laughed after he explained them to him and that was more than could be said for Pidge or Hunk at any rate. 

With a sigh, Lance retreated back up to his bedroom, disliking the empty feel that always seemed to fall over it after someone left, but shook it off, gathering his sketch book and canvases up and laying them down on the floor. He flipped through his sketch book, making a list of all of the pages, and the different paintings he had, and then began to make a list of the things he had yet to do and it was longer than he would like to admit at this stage. 

He still had a few portraits to complete, and a few different anatomy based sketches, along with some water colour and a light study. Stupid art project. 

It was nearing the end of October, and his project had to be completed by Christmas so that they could move onto the final part of the course and to say Lance was stressed was an understatement. To say Lance was also completely ignoring the stress and procrastinating in any way possible, was the complete truth. This was why he needed Hunk to come over after school most days to force him to do art, when all he really wanted to do was, well, not do art.

Keith came over again the following afternoon, and they bickered and worked more on the volcano and they made easy conversation, fumbling through the project.

‘So, uh, are you going to the Halloween party?’ Lance asked as a natural lull fell into the conversation.

‘Kind of have to; I’m on the team. You?’ He replied, somewhat resentfully.

‘You don’t have to sound like that, Mullet. It’ll be fun!’

Keith scoffed. ‘Fun, yeah. Sounds it. Party’s aren’t really my scene.’

Lance chuckled. ‘Oh yeah? And what is? Sitting in the dark being emo cuddling with your motorcycle?’

Keith blinked at him. ‘...No.’ He replied, the joke falling flat and Lance pursed his lips.

‘Well, whatever. What’s the real reason you don’t want to go? Nobody passes up free alcohol, my dude.’

Keith shrugged. ‘I guess… There’s someone going that I don’t want to see.’ He said stiffly and Lance looked at him thoughtfully.

‘Oh. What, like an ex?’

Keith shrugged again, averting his eyes. ‘Something like that.’

Lance lazily threw an arm around Keith’s shoulder. ‘Don’t worry, buddy. You can just hang out with us, and if she bothers you then- then we’ll protect you.’

Keith scoffed and shrugged his arm off. ‘I don’t need protecting.’ He said, a coolness to his voice.

Lance rolled his eyes. ‘I didn’t mean it like that and you know it. I just meant; not that I’m assuming you don’t have anyone else, of course, but, you have us - Me, Hunk and Pidge - if you, you know… Need to get away for a bit.’

Keith glanced at Lance, a small smile gracing his face. ‘Thanks.’ He said softly and Lance decided to drop the subject.

 

*** 

 

Halloween rolled around quicker than Lance had anticipated, and of course, he and Hunk had matching costumes for the party. Lance’s original thought had been zombies, but then it had occurred to him that zombies weren’t exactly the most attractive of things and if he wanted any chance at hooking up with someone then maybe that wasn’t their best bet. He decided on a bat costume, at last, the last minute options being very limited, though he had to admit – he and Hunk made cute bats.

The party was loud when they arrived and a lot of people were already there. Hunk went to get them both drinks and Lance found Pidge and Matt standing together chattering away excitedly to one another.

It was late in the evening before Keith turned up, and Lance was beginning to have his doubts as to whether he was even coming at all, before he finally showed, not in fancy dress, of course, but that was to be expected. Shiro appeared from somewhere and whisked Matt away and Lance rolled his eyes and took another drink. 

Keith didn’t come over to him immediately, awkwardly mingling with the people on his team for a little while and hanging out by himself by the drinks. Well, Lance wasn’t going to go over first; it wasn’t like they were even friends anyway. He had extended the offer and it looked as though Keith wasn’t going to take him up on it. 

He looked bitterly away from him and downed another drink, before he saw Keith dash past him out of the corner of his eye. He followed him, handing his drink to Hunk and rushed through the people in the direction of wherever it was that Keith went.

‘What are you hiding out here for?’ Lance asked, finding him hunched behind a bush in the garden.

‘Shh.’ Keith said softly, eyeing someone over the bush warily. 

Lance followed his gaze. ‘Who are we looking at?’ Lance asked, eyes following the crowd, but no one stood out and watching them all was making him rather dizzy. 

‘Keith?’ A voice came, sounding worried and Lance watched as Keith held his breath. 

‘Him?’ Lance squawked. It was Lotor. He was Keith’s… Ex? But he and Keith were nothing alike! He wasn’t even in their year, for starters, and he had all of the girls fawning all over him. Wasn’t he dating that Allura girl, anyway? Lance had thought that they had been going solidly for years, but perhaps not. 

‘Don’t let him see me.’ Keith said softly, and Lance nearly missed the way his voice shook.

‘Keith?’ Lance asked softly, laying a hand on his shoulder. ‘What happened? Did he hurt you?’

Keith shook his head. ‘No, he didn’t do anything like that, I just- I just don’t want to see him.’

‘Okay.’ Lance agreed, not wanting to pry and sat with Keith behind the bush for a little while longer. 

At some point, Lance took Keith by the hand back to his friends and he didn’t really remember much after that point in the evening. 

 

*** 

 

Lance woke up with a headache, but that was to be expected, he supposed. He slept for a good few more hours before deciding to grace the waking world with his presence, and made himself some toast. He was alone in the house; Mama having gone to work early and out for their swimming lesson. He was mid bite when the revelation came to him.

‘Wait- Keith is gay?’ He asked aloud, choking on his toast and then blinking. Why exactly was this significant? Because there weren’t many other gay people at school? 

There was a knock to the door and still with half a slice of toast in his mouth, Lance went to open it. 

‘Hey buddy.’ Hunk said, coming in. ‘You look crap.’

Lance snorted. ‘Thanks. To what do I owe the honour?’

‘I’m here to make sure that you can still work in your hung over state.’

Lance grimaced. ‘I don’t wanna. Let me have a day off.’ He whined and Hunk shook his head.

‘Nu-uh. You have a deadline Mister, and so help me you will get a good grade. I didn’t persuade you to pursue art for this long to watch you fail.’

Lance made a whining noise of protest. ‘Fine.’

‘What’s this?’ Hunk asked as they came into Lance’s bedroom, picking up a crumpled piece of paper from his bedside table and smoothing out the crumples. 

Lance looked at it and then squinted at it to see if it made a difference. ‘I have no idea. That’s shit. That’s really, really, shit.’

‘I think it’s… Keith?’ Hunk said, turning it sideways and squinting at it.

‘Keith? Damn, how drunk was I? To be, A, drawing Keith, and B, drawing him that shitly.’

‘Well...’ Hunk began slowly. ‘I, uh, I don’t have an answer to that.’

Lance shrugged it off, easily pushing it from his mind and he opened his sketchbook as Hunk retrieved him some pain killers.

However as the weekend passed, Lance couldn’t quite push the thought from his mind; he’d be a fool to deny that Keith was, well, pretty. And of course, as an artist, Lance would also be a fool not to appreciate this beauty in a purely artistic way, of course. 

And so, upon seeing Keith in science class that morning, he found himself completely unable to restrain himself.

‘Can I paint you?’ He blurted out and then felt his cheeks tingeing pink with embarrassment; he could have done that with a little more finesse. 

Keith blinked at him, clearly taken aback. ‘Uh, hi to you too? Sorry, what?’

‘Sorry.’ Lance said quickly, looking away. ‘I just, um, I need a few portraits for my project and your uh, hair- your hair, is uh...’ He looked up to see Keith smirking at him. ‘Shit! Your hair is absolute shit and I would like to paint you. Please.’ He added as an afterthought.

Keith folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow. ‘My hair is shit but you want to paint it?’

‘It’s uh- it’s- you know- interesting shapes and stuff.’ 

‘Uh huh.’ Keith said disbelievingly. 

‘Ugh, just forget it.’ Lance stumbled over himself in an attempt to put an end to this embarrassing moment and thankfully, Keith seemed to comply.

The two sat in an awkward silence for a little while as the class began and Lance fidgeted impatiently.

‘So- Lotor?’ He asked softly, eager to know whatever backstory was there.

He saw Keith still momentarily. ‘What about him?’ He asked nonchalantly. 

‘You tell me, buddy. You said an ex, of a sort? Come on, I’m your buddy now, you gotta spill the gossip. I won’t tell anyone.’ He added sincerely and Keith scrutinised him. 

‘Nothing much happened. I didn’t want to be his gay experiment.’ He shrugged. 

‘Isn’t he with that hot chick from his year though?’ 

Keith shrugged again. ‘Dunno. Don’t really care, either.’

Lance felt as though he shouldn’t press, but just couldn’t help himself. ‘So, what? He wanted to hook up, you didn’t- no hard feelings, right? Why are you so anxious around him?’

Keith didn’t say anything for a moment and Lance panicked that he’d overstepped. ‘No, he didn’t exactly pose it like a hook up. He made me like him and made me think he liked me back but he just wanted to fool around with a guy to see if he was disgusted or not.’

‘That’s pretty shitty.’ Lance replied and Keith made a noise of agreement.

‘Yeah. It’s not cool to lead someone on that you’re interested in.’ Keith agreed softly and then pointedly looked to the front of the class and Lance decided not to say any more on the matter.

Lance didn’t see Keith again until after practice. Lance met Keith at the edge of the field, swallowing thickly as he watched a sweaty and panting Keith take a long cold drink and pin his hair up off of his face with his finger tips. 

‘Watch it.’ Pidge said softly with a giggle, elbowing him in the side. 

‘Watch what?’ Lance asked and Pidge just snorted. 

‘Your gay is showing.’

Lance decided not to rise to the bait. ‘Excuse you, my gay is always showing.’

Pidge laughed and rolled her eyes like there was a secret she knew that he didn’t and Lance eyed her for a moment before turning back to Keith who gave him a quick smile before retreating to the showers.

As it turned out, a wet and dripping Keith was just as distracting as a hot and sweaty Keith, and the only reason he hadn’t realised this before hand was because he had been too distracted by his mortal fear of that metal death machine that he now with a little less anxiety put the helmet onto his head and wrapped his arms around Keith.

As an artist, he reasoned with himself, he was simply more attuned to noticing small details and appreciating their beauty. It was totally natural to watch each water droplet as it fell from the strands of Keith’s long hair because really, that was his instinct to paint it, capture it.

It wasn’t because he was thirsting for Keith, as Pidge had so helpfully insinuated. Besides, he barely knew Keith and unlike other people, he wouldn’t objectify his new friend in such a way. He appreciated Keith for who he was; bad hair and someone who laughed at his equally bad jokes, so really, they balanced each other out.

Keith had to park his bike a little way away because his Mama was home early this afternoon and Lance would be no more if she ever found out he had ridden that thing, let alone more than once. 

‘So, uh.’ Keith began as they walked towards Lance’s house. ‘Why do you want to paint me?’ He asked and Lance positively gushed.

‘Because! Look at you! You’re beautiful!’ He stopped dead. ‘I mean. Uh. Oh, you’ve gone and done it this time, Lance.’ He muttered to himself. 

Keith merely smiled and Lance swore he saw a hint of a blush. ‘Well, thanks, I think. But- don’t you want to paint someone else? There are plenty of people.’ He said awkwardly, rubbing his hand up and down his arm.

‘Well...’ Lance said reasonably. ‘If you don’t want to, you don’t have to, but, I’d like to paint you.’

Keith let out a breath and looked like he was having an internal war with himself. ‘Alright, I suppose it won’t do any harm.’

Lance had to stop himself from squealing like a child on Christmas. As they got up to his bedroom, Lance sat Keith down on his bed and got out his sketchbook.

‘Oh.’ Keith said. ‘Now? I thought we were doing science.’

‘We can do science after.’ Lance said quickly.

‘How do you want me?’ He asked shyly. ‘Like a French girl?’ He added with a grin and Lance laughed lightly.

‘Oh, Keith. If only you would let me.’ He teased and Keith huffed, a dusty pink covering his cheeks. ‘You’re fine like that, just- turn to the left a little- perfect. I’ll try not to take too long, okay?’

Keith nodded and Lance got to work. 

‘You could have just taken a picture and drawn from that.’ Keith said stiffly, after around half an hour had passed.

Lance hummed dismissively. ‘Not the same. I’ll do that next time though.’ 

‘Next time?’ Keith squeaked. ‘Who said anything about a next time?’

Lance mentally backtracked, too caught up in drawing Keith that it momentarily escaped him that he would ever be able to draw anything else.

‘You’re my muse.’ Lance blurted out, but played it off with a snort of laughter.

‘Your muse, huh? How would you know? You’ve only drawn me this once!’

‘I just know! The artist always knows, Keithy-boy.’ 

‘Don’t do that.’

‘Do what?’

‘You know what.’ Keith replied flatly and Lance chuckled. 

‘I’m just about done I think.’ Lance said, messily finishing up the sketch and he hoped to god that Keith would let him draw him again.

‘Let me see?’

Lance got up and went to join Keith on the bed, handing him the sketchbook apprehensively.

Keith blinked at it and then looked at Lance, and then back at the drawing, and then at himself in the mirror. 

He wet his lip. ‘Is that what I look like to you?’ He asked and Lance could have mistaken it for an insult if it hadn’t been for Keith’s breathlessness.

Lance awkwardly nodded. ‘That’s just what you look like, dude.’ He said, holding up the sketch to the side of Keith’s face and comparing them. ‘Of course, it’s only quick so it’s not great and it needs some refinement but I didn’t want to keep you any longer...’

Keith snatched the book from Lance, looking at the sketch almost tenderly. ‘It’s beautiful.’ He said softly and Lance felt his cheeks heat.

‘It’s not, I mean, it’s not a patch on the real thing.’ He swung it back with a wink and Keith shoved him.

‘Shut up.’ He said. ‘Can I take a picture?’ He asked and Lance nodded. 

‘Okay! Science.’ Lance quickly changed the subject, not sure he could take much more of this. 

Keith gave him a soft smile. ‘I think I’ll let you draw me again. Since you wanted to so much.’ He said quietly, a tad awkward with a faint blush covering his cheeks.

That was probably the moment that Lance fell in love with Keith. Probably. 

After that he photographed Keith pretty much whenever he would allow and in the evenings he would sketch the photos out, and sometimes add a little paint here and there. He had pages and pages of just Keith and Hunk called it an obsession, but his art teacher called it inspiration. Lance called it appreciation... and late at night when the rest of the world was sleeping, he dared to call it love.

 

*** 

 

And so November passed and December came and they finished the project and yes, it was the most kick ass volcano that Lance had ever seen, and no, he had not been watching the excitement and wonderment on Keith’s face as they set it off instead of the actual volcano. They somehow managed to get an A on it which obviously, was cause for celebration.

And if Lance panicked when Keith tried to back out, well, he wasn’t going to let it show.

‘Hey, buddy. You’re part of the gang now.’ He said with a lopsided grin, throwing an arm around Keith’s shoulders. ‘You think you can get rid of me that easily?’ 

He saw Keith hesitate before a soft smile grew on his face. ‘Should’ve known I was stuck with you now.’ He said as he breathed a laugh and if Lance felt relief? Nah. 

Hunk promised to treat Lance to lunch when he finished his art project, and so for now, the group went out for a lunch and a shop that just so happened to coincide with the ‘celebration’ and wasn’t much of a celebration at all.

Keith was quieter than usual, still quite obviously feeling slightly awkward around Hunk and Pidge, and while Lance chattered away easily amongst the three of them, he made sure to give Keith a reassuring nudge. Though it was less of a nudge and more of a shove, with his whole body. Keith didn’t seem to mind though, giving Lance a small smile that lasted past when he thought Lance had looked away. 

‘Keith?’ Lance asked, realising that Keith had slowed and was walking behind them. ‘You okay, buddy?’ He asked and Keith drew his gaze away from the shop window that he was looking in to blink at Lance.

He nodded, eyes flitting back to what Lance now could identify as the ugliest jacket that he had ever seen and Keith caught up to him.

‘See something you like?’ He asked softly as Pidge and Hunk talked together and Lance slowed his steps momentarily so that he fell into sync with Keith.

Keith shrugged. ‘Yeah, I guess. It doesn’t matter though, I didn’t bring any money with me. I’ll have to come back.’

Lance nodded in understanding. ‘No offence, but you have terrible taste.’

Keith only gave him a teasing smirk. ‘Oh?’

‘Yeah. It was that jacket, right?’

If Keith felt embarrassed he brushed it off and shook his head with a gentle laugh. ‘Yeah.’

‘Your wardrobe seriously needs a makeover, buddy. Lucky for you I know just the guy to help you out.’

Keith raised an eyebrow. ‘Oh really?’ He asked, no inflection in his voice.

‘Mhm.’ Lance teased back, pointing his thumbs towards himself. 

‘Lucky me.’ Keith replied flatly and Lance glanced up at the shop sign that they had just walked into.

‘I’m just gonna go and find a toilet, don’t go too far without me, okay?’ He said and Keith nodded.

So maybe Lance was a fool. A lovesick, infatuated fool for a guy he’d only known two months. Sue him. 

Dashing back into the shop that they had walked past he found the coat that Keith had been eyeing on the hanger and picked out a size that looked like it would fit Keith and slipped it on himself for reference and looked at himself in the mirror.

It really was the ugliest jacket he’d ever seen; a shamble of colours (red, white and yellow) and it only came down half of his torso in a crop and had the most ridiculous collar he had ever seen. God, Keith looked good in his leather jackets so why the hell he would want this thing was beyond him. 

Slipping the jacket off he glanced at the price tag and ouch. While it wasn’t what Lance would call expensive, Lance was still a student with no income and, well, this would probably break him. But hey, Christmas was coming up and he’d do anything to make Keith smile. Maybe he’d even let him paint him in it. Idiot. 

Lance smiled fondly and went to pay for it, before hastily folding it up and shoving it into his bag and making his way back to where he had left the others.

Then again, maybe it was Lance who was the idiot. 

He didn’t miss Hunk’s knowing glance every time Lance threw his arm around Keith’s shoulders or playfully punched him or shoved him out of the way and whilst it irked him, he couldn’t really blame him because god, he was so gone for this boy.

Lance was an idiot, truly and utterly an idiot. 

 

*** 

 

Christmas was cold; snow falling thick and fast and there went Lance’s hopes of hand delivering Keith’s gift on Christmas morning. 

However, Lance wasn’t one for giving in easily, and so whilst was cooking Christmas lunch and Lance found himself at a loose end, he put on his big snow boots and a thick coat and began the walk to Keith’s house. He had only been once when they had done their project, and no one had been home so Lance hoped that he wouldn’t be intruding. 

It took a little while to get there, but he eventually found himself knocking on Keith’s front door. 

‘...Shiro?’ Lance asked, mentally backtracking and wondering whether he had gotten the wrong house.

‘Oh. Hey Lance. Merry Christmas.’

A beat passed. ‘Merry Christmas.’ Lance replied softly.

‘What can I do for you?’

‘Is, uh. Is Keith here?’ He asked, trying to peer behind Shiro and Shiro chuckled.

‘Keith!’ He called and it was only moments before he arrived, wearing a warm red jumper with what looked to be pyjama bottoms and fluffy socks. 

‘Hey. Merry Christmas.’ Lance said with a lopsided grin, holding out the wrapped gift for Keith.

Keith flushed. ‘You didn’t have to get me anything.’ He said at the same time Shiro said:

‘Do you want to come in?’ Clearly noting the snow rapidly falling into Lance’s hair.

‘It’s okay.’ Lance replied, stepping inside and brushing himself off, making the decision to take his coat and shoes off as not to shed snow over the house. ‘I wanted to. I didn’t expect anything in return, don’t worry.’

Keith shot him a glare. ‘I got you something.’

It was Lance’s turn to flush. ‘O-oh. Thank you.’

‘Don’t thank me, you don’t know what it is.’

‘I’ll like it whatever is.’ 

Keith padded up to his room to get Lance’s gift and Lance dutifully waited in the living room.

‘So uh, why are you here?’ Lance asked Shiro and then winced at how rude that sounded.

Shiro laughed it off nonetheless. ‘I live here?’ He asked, scratching his head and watching in amusement as the cogs turned in Lance’s head.

Lance didn’t know what to make of that.

‘Keith and I are brothers.’ He supplied after a few beats and Lance’s mouth fell open.

‘You- what? I never knew this how? I’ve known you how long? You and my best friend’s brother have been dating how long? How did I never know you had a brother? And that it’s Keith!’

Shiro laughed and ruffled Lance’s hair fondly. ‘I’m glad that you and Keith are… friends.’ He settled for, eyeing Lance to gauge his reaction and Lance supposed that what was surely the darkening of his cheeks was answer enough.

Keith came back downstairs and eyed the two talking momentarily before coming in and shoving his gift at Lance.

‘I didn’t know what to get but I asked Hunk for some help and he said you wanted these so, uh. Here, I guess.’ He said awkwardly and Lance carefully took the package from Keith.

‘What the hell! Dude, you’re awesome.’ Lance gushed as he opened the new set of brushes. ‘These are crazy good brushes I can’t believe you got these for me- Thank you.’ He said and Keith couldn’t look at him.

‘You’re welcome.’ He said softly, still staring at the ground.

Lance watched with baited breath as Keith opened his gift, feeling anxiety bubble up inside him that either Keith didn’t want the jacket anymore, or had liked it so much he had gone and bought one already.

He watched as Keith blinked at it, a slight frown on his face as he ran the material between his fingers.

‘It’s the jacket I wanted.’ He said dumbly.

Lance let out a light laugh, still feeling nervous. ‘Yes.’

Keith wet his lip and lifted it up, looking tenderly at it. ‘You thought it was ugly.’ He said, with an almost emotional sounding laugh.

Lance offered him a smile. ‘Yeah, but you liked it.’ He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

‘So you got it for me?’

‘I got it for you.’

‘Even though you hate it?’

‘Well- I wouldn’t go as far as to say- well...’ Lance fumbled over himself. ‘I wanted to get it for you.’

‘Thank you.’ 

‘Okay, well. I, uh. I think lunch will be ready soon, so, I’d better get going.’ Lance said hurriedly, giving Keith an awkward one armed hug and backtracking to the front door.

‘Okay.’ Keith replied, giving Lance a somewhat tender look. ‘I’ll see you soon, okay?’

Lance nodded and before he knew it, he was gone.

He felt a little giddy on the way home, clutching his new painting brushes to his chest and he made a mental note to text Hunk to thank him for the recommendation. 

 

*** 

 

The snow hadn’t cleared up by the time Christmas break was over and they were back to school. Keith obviously couldn’t ride his bike into school and so he and Lance had been meeting part way each morning on the way to school and walking the rest of the way together and each morning Keith had been wearing his stupid fingerless gloves (which apparently weren’t just for riding his bike and were a stylistic choice) and the dumb jacket that Lance had gotten him that not only looked ridiculous, but held absolutely no warmth whatsoever. 

This morning, Lance had not only put on his coat, but grabbed up another one, making sure it was loose enough to fit over the top of Keith’s jacket. 

Needless to say that when the two met that morning, Keith was shivering and so Lance draped the coat over Keith’s shoulders and helped his arms in despite Keith’s protests.

‘You really have to stop wearing that ugly ass jacket, you know.’ Lance said, pulling Keith’s hood up as he noted that the snow had begun again and his hands lingered on the collar of the coat.

‘You really have to shut up, you know.’ Keith said almost breathlessly, and whether subconsciously or not he mimicked Lance, hands going to grab onto the same place on Lance’s coat.

Keith gripped at the coat hard, pulling Lance forward to crash their lips together.

‘God, finally.’ Lance whispered under his breath and Keith’s giggle told him that he had said it out loud. He pulled Keith back in again for another kiss to hide his embarrassment.

‘Sorry.’ Keith laughed lightly, pulling breathlessly away but Lance kept his hands where they had found themselves buried in Keith’s hair.

‘Don’t be sorry, please.’ He said almost inaudibly.

‘Okay then. I’m not sorry.’ Keith replied with a snort. 

‘You should definitely do that again every day for the rest of my life.’ Lance flushed, pulling back as they resumed their walk to school.

‘Oh yeah? Is that a challenge?’

‘You can bet your ass it is, Mullet.’ Lance smirked. ‘So, uh, date me? Please?’

Keith snorted. ‘You’re such a dork. Yes, I’ll be your dumb boyfriend.’

‘Thank god.’ Lance replied, playfully bumping into Keith’s side.

They walked in a comfortable silence for a little longer before Lance broke the silence.

‘In the normal way, I’d probably ask you to race to school to diffuse the silence, but instead I’m going to ask to hold your hand and I fear it’ll make it worse.’

Keith gave a small laugh, slipping his hand into Lance’s and interlocking their fingers together. Keith didn’t protest when Lance got his phone out to snap a picture of him, hair that poked out of his hood covered in soft white snow, cheeks pink and a gentle smile on his face.

‘You’re stunning.’ Lance said breathlessly and immediately felt himself flush; god, he really needed to get some sort of filter from his brain to his mouth.

Keith simply laughed and averted his eyes in embarrassment though, and squeezed Lance’s hand a little. 

The two parted ways when they got to school and Lance would be lying if he said he didn’t spend the majority of his math class sketching the photo he had taken. Luckily though, he had art class next and so he began to paint him, chest feeling warm and light; that was his boyfriend.

 

*** 

 

The cold weather cleared up mid-February and the football team started playing outside again. Keith and Lance had stumbled messily through the first month of their relationship, all though a little tentatively at first were just now falling into the swing of things and were feeling contented.

Lance hadn’t wanted to tell anyone about their relationship at first, fearful of what others at school would say and so thus far, only their closest friends knew. However after coming out to his Mama, he felt finally ready to tell the world of his love for Keith (as cheesy as that sounded).

Keith had made him promise not to ‘do anything big’ for Valentines day, and being the dutiful boyfriend that Lance was, he had of course promised. There went his plans of chocolate, teddy bears and flowers.

Nonetheless, however, Lance found himself presented with the perfect opportunity on the evening of Valentines day, when Keith had scored the winning goal in their teams football match. Well, now was as good a time as ever, right? He shoved his sketch book down onto Pidge’s lap and thankfully being in a row close to the front, he rushed down onto the field to where the team where crowding around Keith and cheering. 

‘Lance!’ He heard Keith say in a breathless surprise, but Lance didn’t reply, choosing instead to throw himself at Keith, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him hard.

‘Well done.’ Lance whispered, pulling away.

‘I hate you.’ Keith breathed, red in the face, but Lance pecked him on the cheek in return.

‘Well, I love you.’ He replied easily and Keith blinked at him. 

‘You love me?’ He asked softly, as if the rest of the world had just disappeared.

‘I know it’s soon, and I know that we’ve only known each other for four months but I can just feel it. I’m in love with you.’ 

Lance saw Keith’s bottom lip tremble and Lance kissed him again because if Keith was going to get emotional then Lance was going to get emotional and that was not something he really wanted happening in front of the whole school.

Oh, god; the whole school. Well, that was certainly one way of coming out. 

Lance awkwardly followed Keith to the changing rooms, not wanting to have to walk back to the stands and face anyone and he waited outside for Keith to shower and change and he met him with a kiss on the way out.

The two avoided anyone else on the way out to the parking lot, hands held and giggling softly like they were drunk and Lance clambered easily on the back of Keith’s motorcycle like it was now second nature to him. 

The two went back to Keith’s, knowing that Shiro wouldn’t be home for a little while as he would most likely be out celebrating with Matt and the team. A celebration never really was Keith’s scene anyway, and wherever Keith was was most definitely Lance’s scene.

So that’s how the both of them wound up, lazing on Keith’s bed, kissing tenderly and holding one another like they were the only things in the world.

‘You love me.’ Keith whispered almost giddily against Lance’s lips.

‘So very much.’ Lance replied, brushing Keith’s hair away to get a better look at him.

Keith’s eyes shone and he looked down, burying his head into the crook of Lance’s neck.

‘No one’s ever told me they love me before.’ He mumbled against his shoulder. Lance could feel Keith’s shaky breaths before he felt the slight dampness against his shirt.

‘Hey, hey, Keith.’ Lance soothed, pulling him gently away from his shoulder and swiping his thumbs under his eyes. ‘It’s okay.’

‘I know, I’m sorry- I’m being dumb.’ He laughed shakily and Lance kissed his nose.

‘You aren’t being dumb. And hey, I guess I’ll just have to love you enough for everyone else who hasn’t, and I’ll tell you every day to make up for it.’

‘If you’re trying to help me stop crying that is definitely not the way to do it.’ Keith said with a smile as another tear slid down his cheek.

‘Sorry, sorry.’ Lance said hurriedly, pressing a kiss to where the tear had fallen. Lance laid down and pulled Keith on top of him, holding him close and gently running his fingers under the hem of Keith’s shirt across his bare back, tracing patterns and Lance soon felt Keith’s breathing even out, telling him that he had fallen asleep.

He didn’t stay asleep for long, re-grasping Lance’s attention with a sleepy kiss to his neck.

‘I love you too.’ He whispered and Lance was unsure as to whether Keith had meant for him to hear or not, but he held Keith tighter anyway, turning a little so that he was facing him and kissed him again and again and again.

 

*** 

eight months later

 

‘Are you going to the Halloween party this year?’ Keith asked, looking up at Lance from where he was laying on his stomach on his bedroom floor. 

Lance hummed thoughtfully. ‘Nah, party’s aren’t really my scene.’ He replied, gaze flicking to where Keith was and he dipped his brush in the water to wash the colour off. 

‘Liar.’ Keith laughed and Lance joined in.

‘Well, I thought maybe we’d have a better time staying home this year. I’ll have the house for the evening because Mama’s going to be out with the little ones for Trick or Treating, so I thought we could, I don’t know… Hang out.’

‘Is that your way of asking me on a date?’ Keith scoffed. ‘Pathetic. What’s in it for me, huh?’

Lance snorted. ‘Well, I can promise you lots of things this Halloween, for example; pumpkin carving, horror movies and for sure a lot of making out. I’ll of course have to comfort you when you’re terrified of the movie and we inevitably have to turn it off.’

‘In your dreams, Mcclain. I think you’ll be the one screaming.’

Lance waggled his eyebrows. ‘Kinky.’ 

Keith grabbed the nearest thing up off the floor and lobbed it at him, which just so happened to be a pair of socks and Lance would not admit to the squawk he emitted.

‘Hey! Don’t attack the artist!’

‘Laying on your floor like this is very uncomfortable.’ Keith grumbled, choosing to ignore Lance’s remark.

‘It’s for art!’

‘You just wanted to paint my ass.’ Keith scoffed.

‘I can’t help the fact it looks good in those jeans!’ 

‘Ah! Your true plan has been revealed.’ Keith smirked, hauling himself up off of the floor and slinking over to where Lance stood by his easel, pushing him backwards until he fell back onto the bed. Keith clambered on top of him and kissed him teasingly.

‘A-as much as this seems like a very good thing-’ Lance stumbled over his words. ‘I need to finish painting you.’

Keith pouted, sitting up on Lance’s thighs. ‘Shame.’ Keith said, sticking out his tongue and Lance gave him a mock glare, pushing him off of the bed and back onto the floor.

‘Get back on the floor where you belong.’ Lance remarked with a smirk and Keith chortled.

‘Kinky.’ He quipped and Lance threw the socks back at him.

‘Don’t attack the model.’ Keith said coolly, but with a smirk on his face. ‘You might damage the beauty.’ He blew his fringe momentarily out of his face and Lance laughed.

‘I don’t think I could, even if I tried.’ 

‘Oh, shut up and paint, art-boy.’

Halloween arrived quickly and Lance had spent quite a few days picking out the optimum film to scare Keith with. 

Keith arrived in the afternoon so that they could carve the pumpkins in preparation for the evening, and Lance had found them both the biggest pumpkins that he could. His siblings had already carved a few smaller ones earlier in the day and were currently upstairs in a muddle of getting ready and playing dress up with his Mama trying to make sense of it all. 

Keith was somehow, for someone who had never carved a pumpkin before, exceptionally good at it. Lance would have thought, with himself being the art student, that he would have been the better one at carving the pumpkin. However, Keith had already scooped the insides out and begun drawing by the time Lance was half way through scooping. Lance insisted it was because of Keith’s strength because of football. 

Keith had drawn what he called a ‘troll’ and Lance was just drawing a generic scary pumpkin face. Honestly though, as much as he was an art student, he much preferred the look of a generic pumpkin to all the artsy ones the other people in his class would do.

‘Hey, look.’ Keith said, pointing to his drawing. ‘It’s you.’ He said, holding back a giggle and Lance pretended to be outraged, scooping up some of the insides of the pumpkin into his hand and dumping them all over Keith’s hair. 

‘You take it back!’ Lance cried as Keith blinked, mouth falling open ever so slightly. 

‘Never.’ Keith said, picking up some of his own and throwing it at Lance. 

Lance was suddenly grateful he had had the foresight to put newspaper down on the carpet for the kids earlier. They had somehow been surprisingly less messy than he and Keith were being now. 

The two continued in this way for a few more minutes before they were stopped by the outraged cry of his Mama.

‘Lance Mcclain! Just what do you think you are doing!’ She cried, looking between the boys with disgust. ‘I would expect this from the children but not from you!’ 

‘Sorry, Mama.’ Lance said meekly. 

‘You both go and clean up this instant, and if I find even the tiniest of an orange stain on the carpet, you don’t want to know what I’ll do.’

Lance averted his eyes. ‘Yes, Mama.’ 

He and Keith traipsed upstairs to the bathroom, and he shoved Keith inside and followed him in, closing the door.

‘I suddenly feel a little stupid.’ Lance admitted, glancing at his now orange filled hair in the mirror.

‘Yeah, me too.’ Keith replied, letting out a breath.

Lance heard the front door close, and opened the bathroom window wide and stuck his head out, watching as his mother and siblings began the walk down the road to Trick or Treat. He pulled his head back in quickly as a glob of pumpkin fell off of his head and down into his Mama’s flowerbed. 

‘I’ll wash your hair?’ Lance asked, pulling off some toilet paper and gathering the loose pumpkin on his head inside it.

Keith nodded. ‘Okay.’ 

Lance’s shower was not big enough for two people, however he managed to get the pumpkin out, and shampooed Keith’s hair until it was silky smooth once more and Keith did the same for Lance.

Lance couldn’t help himself from kissing Keith, rubbing soap over his torso under the pretence of washing the pumpkin off.

‘Hey.’ Keith said, pulling away. ‘Scary movie time?’ He asked with a smile, moving to turn the water off.

Lance pouted. ‘Yeah, sounds good.’ He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself, tossing one at Keith who quickly shook his hair like a dog and dried it off and then himself.

‘I picked one that will terrify you.’ Lance said with a smirk as he sauntered towards his bedroom to get a change of clothes, getting some for Keith also.

However, when it had come down to it; Lance had been the one clinging onto Keith and Keith had been the one to laugh at him.

‘Aw, poor baby.’ Keith cooed and Lance whacked him. ‘Do you need some kisses to soothe your fears?’ He tried to ask with a straight face.

Lance pouted. ‘Yes, please.’ He said begrudgingly, because whilst he did not like the circumstances, he was not going to pass up kissing his boyfriend.

They kissed for a little while, Keith having pulled Lance into his lap and Lance was breathless and flustered when the doorbell rang.

With a groan he clambered out of Keith’s lap and went to grab the sweet bowl from the kitchen before making his way over to the door.

‘Trick or Treat!’ Came the synchronised chorus of children’s voices from outside of the door. 

Lance tried not to grumble as he closed the door and found Keith in the kitchen when he went to put the bowl back.

‘So.’ Keith said with a smile. ‘Want to make some Halloween cookies?’ 

Lance’s face lit up. ‘Yeah! I haven’t made Halloween cookies in years!’ 

‘You’ll have to teach me how.’ Keith said, getting his phone out to pull up a recipe. ‘I’ve never done any baking before in my life.’

‘This is a travesty that must be amended immediately.’ Lance cried, opening up all of his cupboards as Keith read out an ingredient list. 

Baking the cookies went, both surprisingly well and surprisingly not well, all things considered. After forgetting to put a few of the ingredients in and having to start over more times than Lance would admit to (three), the cookies turned out really, really well.

The two decorated them to look like bats and pumpkins and mummy’s, and left them to cool until Lance’s family came home.

In the mean time, Lance decided to procrastinate doing the washing up by putting some ‘spooky’ music on and claiming he could teach Keith to dance. They stumbled around the kitchen, laughing as they tripped over one another until Lance nearly smashed a plate and they decided that actually doing the washing up would probably be a good idea, lest his Mama return and be angry with him for messing up her kitchen.

Lance snagged one of the cookies, taking a bite and moaning lewdly.

‘You okay there-?’ Keith snorted, turning around to see Lance taking a bite. ‘Hey.’ He chastised, and then opened his mouth expectantly.

Lance offered him a bite and Keith’s eyes fell closed as he bit into it, nodding in agreement at the taste.

‘These are very good.’ He said, mouth still half full.

‘They are.’ Lance agreed, moving forward to kiss Keith.

‘Hey!’ Keith said, pulling away. ‘You just wanted more cookie.’ He scolded, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lance lifted his hands up in a surrender. ‘You got me.’

Keith put a napkin over the cookies to keep them fresh and took Lance by the hand and led him back into the living room.

‘Do you want to watch another movie?’ Keith asked and Lance nodded. 

‘Disney?’ He asked softly, not wanting to watch something like they had before, settling down on the sofa and pulling Keith into his chest.

‘Disney.’ Keith agreed, leaning up to press a kiss on Lance’s cheek and handed him the remote.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are greatly appreciated!!!
> 
>  
> 
> (possible follow up smut coming??? there was too much unintentional sexual tension in that time skip)
> 
> again, if you havent gone to look at the art, please do!!


End file.
